


Date

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [83]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Racer had been hoping that his friends wouldn't find out about his date that night.





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Friends

Albert left himself into Racer’s appointment, leading Jack, Crutchie, and Finch in with him.

“Tony!!” Albert called out into the seemingly empty apartment, “If you ignore me, I’m going to touch all the pots and pans in your kitchen!”

“Hands in your pockets, DaSilva!” Racer yelled from the bedroom.

Moments later he walked out of his room, wearing tight jeans and a dark blue button up. His friends were silent for a minute, trying to figure out if they had fancy plans that they all forgot about.

“What’s with the get up?” Jack asked.

“I kind of have plans.” Race shrugged, checking his wallet to make sure he enough cash for the night.

“You have other friends?!” Albert asked, offended at both the prospect of Racer not telling him about these supposed plans and also at the idea of him having secret friends.

“Yeah,” Race nodded, stuffing his wallet in his back pocket, “I, uh, I have a date.”

“What?” Jack tried to process those words. After his last boyfriend, Racer had sworn off dating and Jack had been hoping that he would stick to it.

“You have a date?” Albert, on the other hand, was very excited at the prospect of the blonde finally moving on.

“Yes!” Racer rolled his eyes, exasperated with the, frankly, over-reactions to the news, “I have a date!”

“With a man?” Crutchie asked, trying to subtly dig for information, compared to Jack and Albert who - once they recovered from their processing - would immediately ask for every detail.

“No, with a crouton.” Race rolled his eyes, giving Crutchie a bitch-face, “What is so strange about me having a date?!”

“With a crouton?” Finch’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“I’m not responding to that.” Race replied after a minute. Taking a breath, he replied, “I will be back by ten tonight. You can stay here or you can leave, it’s up to you. But, I swear to God, if you guys follow me - and I WILL know - there will be dire consequences. Am I clear?”

“Crystal.” Crutchie grinned.  
“So -?” 

“I will fill you in after tonight.” Racer cut off Jack’s question, “It’s a first date. If it goes well, I’ll tell you guys more.”

“Can we get his name?” Jack asked.

Racer thought it over before walking out of the apartment, saying over his shoulder, “Sean.”

His friends stared at the now closed door, hoping that he was kind of joking and would come back inside and tell them that he had just been pulling their leg.

“Does anyone here know a ‘Sean’?” Jack asked when he shook himself out of it.

“....I’m getting his computer.” Albert headed toward the bedroom and Crutchie sighed, knowing that they wouldn’t be leaving here until Racer got back and that his fellow red-head and Jack would spend all night trying to find answers.

Heading over to the “Menu Drawer”, Crutchie pulled the menu from their favorite pizza place and placed their order, ready to settle in for the long-haul.

When Racer got home several hours later, it was to his four best friends curled up on his couch, sleeping, with his dead laptop and four empty pizza boxes.

“Let’s go back to yours.” Race grinned, quickly shutting the door and smiling at his date, “This is probably not the best way for you to meet my friends.”

Spot just laughed and held out his hand for Racer, leading the taller boy down the hall to his own apartment, unlocking the door and pulling the blonde inside with a smirk.


End file.
